Simple Complications
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Old Story . Schoolboy romance between Duo who is in the closet , and Heero, who does not know he is gay. Yet. 1x2.


meta http-equiv"content-type" content"text/html; charsetshiftjis"  
meta http-equiv"mssmarttagspreventparsing" content"true"  
meta name"robots" content"noindex,nofollow"  
meta name"robots" content"noarchive"  
meta name"robots" content"nosnippet"

Disclaimers Apply.  
Fanfiction by: Dark Sadistic Angel  
C&C: darksadisticangel at  
Mature Audiences.  
Warnings/Description: 1+2, ?+3, Angst, AU, Shonen-Ai.  
Heero finds himself in love with his irritating roommate. And then his roommate begins to act a little odd. A story about adolescent romance in the dormitories.  
2001/11/17.

Title: Simple Complications

He was outside the door again, laughing with his friends. It was past the curfew hour, but since the guard had already gone, Heero very much doubt that Maxwell would get in trouble for staying up late on a weekday. Not that it mattered though. Maxwell rarely got in trouble for anything as he had a remarkable talent for talking his way out of any situation. He charmed everyone- almost.  
Heero loathed his roommate. After an hour of listening to a conversation that he did not want to hear at one o'clock in the morning, Heero felt like killing him. He was tired, and he wanted sleep. Heero got off his bed and flicked on the lights. He paced over to the door. Through the wood, Heero could hear Maxwell's voice the clearest. It sounded like he was leaning against the door.  
'...I tried being friendly, but Heero's a such prick. He just sits in his room all the damn time after class, typing on that damn laptop of his, ignoring me. I never seen him crack a smile at all.'  
Heero turned the handle and pulled the door open.  
'He hasn't got a life I sweaaaaaaah!'  
A black clad youth in leather crashed on his backside as he fell inside the room. His excessive long hair, secured in a thick braid, arched past Heero's face as he went down.  
'Oooh... my butt...' came a painful moan.  
He ignored the complaint. Instead, Heero stepped to the side of the door and kicked the boy's feet out of the doorway. Hard.  
'Ow! Shit, that hurt!'  
Paying no attention to Maxwell glaring at him from the floor. Heero calmly nodded at the surprised group outside in dismissal.  
'Good night.'  
He closed the door with a slam. Heero turned and looked down at his sprawled room mate.  
'Damnit Heero, what the heck was that all about?' Maxwell glared up at him from his ground position.  
'You're too noisy.'  
Heero strolled over to the other's bed and picked up his pillow. Heero threw the pillow at Maxwell's head. His room mate caught it before it impacted.  
'Go to sleep Maxwell.'  
'It's Duo. Quit calling me by my surname. I've been telling you that for over a month now.'  
Heero pointed to the bed.  
'Sleep,' he ordered.  
Maxwell picked himself off the floor slowly. Grumbling softly underneath his breath, the boy walked towards the corner bed. Heero stepped across and flipped the light switch on the wall between their beds off. He made his way over to his own bed. He heard the creaking of Maxwell's bed as the boy entered it.  
'...damn bossy... bastard... Can't even remember my name properly...'  
'Shut up Maxwell. I can hear you clearly.'  
The grumbling voice stopped abruptly. Heero flipped up his covers and settled into his bed. Turning his back on his room mate, he stared at the walls. Silence settled in the room. Soon, Heero could hear the soft sounds of his room mate's breathing deepen as the other boy fell asleep. His tense shoulders relaxed, and he drifted himself towards sleep. Damn Maxwell for coming late, he thought drowsily. Without Maxwell around, he couldn't sleep properly. Heero fell asleep before wondering why.

Classes were over for the week. The last lessons had passed quickly enough. Heero had noted that Maxwell had skipped the last two after lunch. No doubt he had found some friends to accompany him on to some half witted plans. Heero tossed Maxwell's bag onto the corner bed. The idiot had forgotten to take his belongings with him, forcing Heero to bring the bag back. Taking a few sheets out from his own bag, Heero laid the assigned weekend homework onto his roommate's bed as well. Then he left the small dorm room.  
He headed towards a secluded area behind the building. Heero did not care that the forest behind the dormitory was off limits. The fence was easily passed since it consisted only of rusty iron stakes dug in regularly spaced intervals, and two continuous strands of wire. It had become a habit with him after school to enter the woods. Deep inside the dim shade of the forest, Heero allowed himself to relax. There were no other people around him, just the coolness of the forest shade.  
Hidden deep with the forest, was a small clearing where a stream past by. He knew the place well. It was an isolated place. As he approached the familiar area, his steps suddenly paused. Somebody was there ahead of him in the clearing. He recognised the intruder. Duo Maxwell. Heero stepped behind a side tree. What was he doing there? Why wasn't he with his friends? He eyed the sitting youth.  
Maxwell rested a large tree trunk, his face directed upwards at the small expanse of blue encircled by the forest's leafy foliage. His long braid was curled around near his feet, resting on the damp, fallen leaves. On his lips there was a faint smile, directed at no one as he glazed blankly at the sky. But it was his eyes that caught Heero's attention. His eyes were glassy and unseeing, echoing the dead reflection of a corpse. Heero frowned. Something wasn't right. He stepped out from his hiding place.  
'Maxwell?' he said, hesitant.  
The boy snapped to awareness at Heero's call. An old mixture of blue and purple swirled in his irises as Maxwell looked up in surprise at Heero approach.  
'Heero- what are you doing here?'  
Heero ignored Maxwell's question. He stopped before Maxwell and looked down. Heero studied Maxwell's eyes. The blank, glassy look was gone. Instead, his eyes looked normal. A clear cobalt blue. They looked up questioning at him.  
'Heero?'  
'You weren't in class. You were here instead, weren't you?'  
'Did the teacher notice I was missing then?' Maxwell sighed. 'Oh well. I guess I'll get into hot water later on.'  
Maxwell grimaced briefly then laughed. His humour lit eyes invited Heero to laugh too. Heero looked strangely down at the boy. Without knowing why, Heero reached down and patted Maxwell's head in a familiar manner.  
'You're quite a good liar Duo Maxwell,' Heero murmured.  
The smile on Duo's lips suddenly died. Heero dropped his hand and turned away. Walking a short distance away, Heero sat his bag and himself down, then he lifted out a book and began to read. He was fully aware of Duo's stare as he did so. Heero only chose to ignore it. He was as confused as Duo was.

In the darkness of the room, Heero sleep lightly. Burrowing his head into his pillow, he pretended to himself that Duo was in the bed next to him. It did not work. He couldn't hear Duo's breathing. He looked over to the empty bed beside him. His roommate had long since headed towards a party earlier. Duo would not be back until the dawn of Saturday. Heero closed his eyes. Damn. He was too dependant on the idiot, and he couldn't understand why.  
His eyes snapped wide open again as a soft knock sounded on his door. Heero got up and pulled on his jeans. Padding over to the door, he opened it. Two boy stood outside in the hallway. Between them, they held an unconscious, limp youth. Duo. All three reeked of alcohol. He took in the situation at a glance. Opening the door wide, he stepped outside.  
'I'll take him now.'  
'Sorry to disturb you,' murmured the taller of the two. He looked out apologetic from beneath his long fringe. Heero knew him. The boy was from his class.  
'It's fine, Barton.'  
Trowa nodded as Heero bend over and hosted Duo up. He cradled the other against his chest.  
'What happened?'  
'The fool drunk too much, too soon without heed at the party,' Trowa's companion replied. 'It's no wonder he crashed out like a woman.'  
Heero frowned.  
'I see.'  
He looked down at the slump youth in his arms.  
'What an idiot,' he muttered softly.  
Heero carried Duo inside and laid the boy onto his bed. He turned and walked back towards the door.  
'Thank you.'  
Trowa nodded at him. 'No, thank you,' he said softly. He looked normal. Unlike the swaying Chinese boy beside him, his words were only slightly slurred. 'Something's been bothering him lately, I think. I don't know what it is, but I think you should know that.'  
'We're not friends.'  
'Maybe that's the problem.'  
Heero shrugged.  
'It's none of my concern.'  
'Please take care of him in any case.'  
'I said I will.'  
Trowa nodded again in acknowledgement of Heero's response. The two left.  
Heero closed the door and made to move towards his own bed. He stopped halfway there. Heero looked at the sleeping boy. Duo still wore his boots, and the jacket he had on had stains of dried vomit down the front. Heero changed his direction and walked to Duo's side.  
He unlaced and hauled the heavy, black boots from Duo's feet. Thin, worn socks, with two toes sticking out from holes on his right feet, were revealed. Duo needed new socks. Heero noted that the old socks were an odd contrast to the usual designer wear Duo wore outside of his school uniform. He slipped the socks off.  
Heero began to undress the sleeping youth. With steady, quick hands, he lifted Duo's upper torso up and stripped the other of his jacket and shirt. He threw the smelly clothes on to ground. Heero flipped the blanket to one side and laid down Duo again. He unbuckled Duo's belt and dropped the leather belt along with the discarded pile of clothes. Then he unzipped Duo's jeans. He intended to pull the tight denim off. His hand paused inside Duo's open jeans. He was touching soft, warm, naked flesh. Heero discovered Duo did not wear underwear.  
Heero jerked up from the bed, withdrawing his hand. He had just groped his roommate. He held the hand he had touched Duo with against his chest as if he had been burned. A heated flush swept through him. He felt a stirring in his jeans. Unable to stop himself, his eyes were drawn towards Duo's open jeans. Heero licked his suddenly dried lips. Damnit, they were both males. He shouldn't be bothered by the touch, or sight of another male's genitalia, let along be fascinated.  
'What's wrong with me?'  
He was attracted to Duo.

Heero arrived late at the dorm at night. He had gone off campus during the afternoon. The time had been spent in the streets of the edge of the inner city. Heero told no one of what he did. It did not matter. No one cared. Except his room mate who, much to his irritation, had developed a sudden interest in following his movements during the last week.  
He was waiting for him when Heero opened the door. Duo coming back to the room earlier than ten o'clock was another recent development. Heero had more than a suspicion that the developments was linked to Duo tracking him. He did not know why Duo was so curious, but he knew it was damn annoying.  
'Hey ya Heero.' Duo looked up with a wide grin from the mechanical magazine he was reading. 'Where've you've been?'  
The question was tossed out casually, but Heero knew the question was anything but casual. Duo was determined to find out what he was doing. Heero was just as determined for the other not to find out. He did not plan at all to explain to the cause of his problem that he was spending his time visiting a variety of unseemly places to relieve his pent up frustration.  
'Out.'  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
'I know that much, but I asked you, where?'  
'It's none of your business.'  
Heero shrugged off his blue denim jacket and hung the jacket on the back of a chair. He pulled the chair out from beneath the desk and sat down. Pulling out several textbooks, he proceeded to do his homework.  
'C'mon Heero. Spill. Oh- I get it! You got a girlfriend, haven't you?' Duo teased. 'That's why you're so closed mouthed.'  
'Maxwell...'  
'Yeah?'  
'Stop stalking me.'  
He heard the flutter of Duo's magazine as it impacted on the floor.  
'Stalking?' Duo laughed nervously. 'Excuse me? What makes you think I'm stalking you?'  
Heero turned and gave Duo a look.  
'And you're not?' he said softly. 'I noticed you following me to the city this afternoon. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. What I do there is entirely private. It's none of your business. Stay out of my life Maxwell. Your questions are irritating.'  
Duo's face reddened as a guilty blush crept up his face.  
'Fine!' His blue eyes flashed as he lifted up his chin in shaky defence. 'You're boring anyway.'  
'Good.'  
Duo's lips tightened at Heero's cool response.  
'I'm going out,' he snapped out.  
'It's past curfew.'  
'I don't care.'  
Heero watched in bemusement as Duo stormed out of the room. He wondered what had gotten into Duo. The youth had gotten angry for no apparent reason what so ever. Heero shrugged and turned to his physics textbook. He absently completed a sum. Did he offend Duo? Heero frowned in puzzlement.

A knock sounded on his door past midnight. Heero opened his door to find Trowa on the other side. Beside him was two boys. One was from the last night Duo had gotten drunk, and the other was a blond who Heero had not met before, but knew to be the student president of the school. The blond had a worried look on his face.  
'We're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering whether Duo is in the room?'  
'No.' Heero frowned. 'He left here two hours ago.'  
The three exchanged looks.  
'I told you it wasn't likely he'd return,' Trowa murmured. 'He's the probably the cause after all.'  
'What do you mean?'  
Trowa turned to Heero.  
'Duo's disappeared. We're trying to look for him.'  
Heero shrugged.  
'I don't know where he is,' he stated.  
Heero began to close the door.  
'Wait!' The blond leapt out and pushed the door inwards before Heero closed it. He held the door open with a steady hand. 'Do you have even a clue where he might be? Please, we really need to find him.'  
There was something in the boy's tone that alerted Heero. His eyes narrowed.  
'Explain.'  
The third person behind the blond spoke.  
'He came to Trowa's and my room upset about something. He help himself extensively to my wine, blathered some nonsense and left, supposedly to sleep in Quatre's room upstairs,' the sharp eyed, black hair youth pointed briefly at the blond, 'except he never got there.'  
The blond nodded.  
'We searched the dorm and the school. He's not in the building or campus. Somebody said he heard Duo go down the stairs, so we thought perhaps he went back to your room,' Quatre said. 'I have this bad feeling that we need to find him quickly.'  
'He'll come back from wherever he is in the morning.'  
'You don't understand Heero.' Trowa looked at him in seriousness. 'He wasn't completely with us in the room, if at all.'  
The memory of Duo laying against the tree in the clearing flashed in Heero's mind, along with the blank, dead expression on Duo's face.  
'I think I know where he is.'  
'Where is he?'  
Heero looked at the three.  
'I'll fetch him back myself. The idiot's my responsibility.'  
Heero turned to get his jacket. He missed the brief flash of surprise on Trowa's face.

At night, the forest was pitch black. His footsteps scuffled the fallen leaves and moss below as he rapidly weaved his way through. He needed no light to tell him where to go. Although he wasn't a hundred percent sure in his mind that Duo would be in the clearing where he suspected he was, some inner sense told him he would be there. His hunch was right.  
Duo sat in the same place he has saw him sitting before. A half empty glass bottle lay tilted awkwardly upwards by his side. Duo was looking up skywards. Bright moonlight shone through the opening in the forest leaves. It bathed Duo's upturned face, turning his skin an eerie pasty shade of unnatural white, which contrasted sharply with the blackness of the surrounding shadows. His eyes had a strange glossy sheen over them. They almost seemed to be a luminous violet in the light of the moon.  
'What do you want?'  
'Your friends are looking for you.'  
'Really? Then why did you come? You're no friend of mine.' Duo looked at Heero and smiled warmly. He lowered his head until mostly shadows covered his glittering eyes. Then his smile dropped. 'Go away,' he hissed.  
Heero walked over to Duo, and sat down on his heels in front of him.  
'Didn't you hear me?'  
'I heard you.'  
'Then why are you here?'  
Heero fell silent.  
'Well?' Duo demanded.  
'I'm sorry.'  
Duo made a low, growling noise in the back of his throat.  
'Fuck you Heero!'  
Duo swung a fist into Heero's face. His movements was slowed by alcohol. Heero easily caught Duo's fist in his palm before impact. He pulled Duo's fist aside and cupped it with his other hand, opening out Duo's hand. Duo's fingers were icy cold. Heero rubbed them with his hands to warm them up.  
'I don't know what's wrong with you Maxwell,' Heero murmured softly, 'but you have friends. Talk with them.'  
Duo laughed harshly.  
'It's not the sort of thing a guy can tell his friends. Shit, if any of my so called friends knew, they'd run for their lives.'  
'Then I'll listen.'  
Duo stopped laughing.  
'You're fucking joking.'  
'I'm perfectly serious.'  
Something in Duo's face tightened.  
'No.'  
The word seemed to resonant through the forest clearing. Heero frowned. He studied Duo's face. The youth looked back at him, his chin lifted in defiance.  
'Fine.'  
Heero stood and pulled a surprised Duo up. The long hair boy staggered against him. Heero embraced him against his chest. Duo tensed in his arms as Heero lowered his head down against Duo's neck.  
'Just remember, if you need me, I'll be here for you,' he whispered softly into Duo's ear. He meant it. Duo was too alone. He wanted to help Duo.  
A half whimper, half moan broke from Duo. Suddenly Heero found himself being held tightly in return by the youth. Duo buried his head into Heero's shoulder.  
'Damnit, it's all your fault Heero. It's all your fucken fault. Why do you exist? To torment me with something I can't have? You see too much of me- but you still don't see! Hell... you're killing me inside but I still love you...'  
Heero tensed.  
'What did you say?'  
Duo retched. He fell limply towards the ground, unconscious. Heero swore as he caught Duo. The idiot had vomited on his jacket and sneakers.

The morning came too early. Heero sat down at his desk in class. Although nothing in his straight posture suggested it, he was tired. He had spent most of the night awake, watching over Duo. He noticed that less than half the class were seated. The remaining were still standing around, talking. Heero ignored the laugher filled chatter as he unpacked his school bag in preparation for the lesson.  
A tall figure detached himself from a corner group and walked towards Heero as Heero opened his textbook.  
'Did you find him?'  
Heero glanced up from his textbook. Trowa was standing over him. Heero nodded briefly and looked back down at his book.  
'I left him to sleep the hangover off.'  
There was a sigh of relief.  
'Good.'  
Trowa turned to leave. Heero waited until the other had taken two steps forward.  
'You knew, didn't you? About him.'  
The tall youth stopped.  
'Yes.'  
'Did he tell you?'  
'No.'  
'Oh.' Heero flicked a page. 'So that's why.'  
A hand slapped on the table before him. Heero looked up. Trowa leaned over his desk, staring down hard at him. His stance subtly aggressive, the barest hint of tension showed in his body. It was the first time he had seen Trowa angry.  
'It's not easy for him, you know.'  
Heero met Trowa's intent gaze. Something told him Trowa was not only speaking for Duo. Trowa had his own complex feelings as well.  
'I know,' he said softly.  
Trowa's one visible eye widened briefly. Then he smiled.  
'I'm glad.'  
His smile turned a little sad before it faded. Trowa abruptly turned away again, and gracefully walked back to the group he had been with.

Halfway after the second lesson began, a familiar chestnut brown hair boy sneaked into the class underneath the uplifted eyebrow of the class teacher. Heero watched Duo's not so subtle action in silent amusement. He noticed the pallor of Duo's face was on the pale side. Duo had apparently still not fully recovered from drinking the night before.  
After the lesson ended, Heero made his way towards Duo's seat. Pushing past the other students gathered behind him, Heero reached Duo.  
'Maxwell.'  
The other turned, and blanched. A look of fear flashed through his blue eyes. Heero was taken aback by it.  
'Oh, Heero! Hello.'  
Duo smiled wildly up at him, covering up his expression with a false grin. He was over acting, but his friends did not seem to notice. Heero did. He frowned, puzzled.  
'I want to talk to you. Alone.'  
Duo jaw tensed briefly.  
'Uh... sure...'  
Heero pushed his way out of the crowd.  
'Sorry, excuse me. I'll talk to you guys later.'  
He heard Duo get up behind him and follow him. They exited the classroom. Without speaking, Heero made his way towards an isolated wing of the school building. Duo remained silent behind him. The heels of their shoes clicked hollowly on the wooden boards as they entered the sectored off wing.  
Heero paused outside a door and swept the door open. He looked at Duo.  
'Enter.'  
A wary look came into Duo's face. Keeping his eyes on Heero, Duo backed into the room. Heero clicked the door shut. He followed Duo to the side of the room.  
'What do you want?'  
'Nothing.'  
A short bark of laughter escaped Duo.  
'Sure. Just tell it to me straight Heero. You know I'll do whatever you want.'  
Heero frowned.  
'Are you scared of me?'  
Duo looked at him uneasily.  
'Hell yeah.'  
'I thought you loved me,' he said, puzzled.  
Duo visibly flinched. Looking away, he bit his lip.  
'Look at me.'  
'I don't want too. I don't want to see you.'  
'Look at me,' Heero softly ordered.  
Duo slowly looked back at Heero. His face was utterly blank. No emotion showed in his eyes as he followed Heero's command. It was getting to be a too familiar look in his blue depths. Heero did not like it. The reason as to why still excluded him. It frustrated him.  
'Tell me what you want from me to keep quiet, and I'll do it.' Duo's tone lacked warmth. 'I know you don't like me and all, but hey, have a little heart and stop playing with me, will you? I'm not some sort of toy. I do have feelings, as disgusting as they may seem to you.'  
Realisation hit Heero.  
'You think... I...'  
His temper snapped.  
'Duo, you really are a blasted fool!'  
He grabbed Duo's head and pulled the other towards him. Heero kissed Duo. He delved his tongue deep into Duo's mouth, holding Duo's jaw open forcefully with his right hand as he licked the inner wetness.  
'Mmp...!'  
Duo grabbed at both his wrists. Heero felt Duo try to push him away and resisted. Heero looked straight into Duo's shocked open eyes as he continued to kiss him. The boy's cobalt blue eyes were darkening rapidly, turning an odd shade of almost purple as his long lashes slowly lowered. He felt Duo's grip on him weaken. Duo no longer attempted to force him away, instead the other clutched at the material of his shirt, pulling him towards him. Heero stepped closer towards Duo in a silent response.  
A hesitant tongue reached out to meet his own. Heero touched his tip to Duo's briefly before extending his tongue down the side length of Duo's tongue. He loosened his harsh grip on Duo's jaw and lowered his hand to caress Duo's throat. Heero felt the rapid pace of Duo's pulse beneath his palm increase as he did so. Their waists met as Duo melded into him. He was hard below.  
They broke apart for necessary air. Duo slackened in his hold as his knees collasped, and fell limply backwards towards the wall. Heero slide his hand down in front of the wall Duo's head could impact on the hard surface. Catching Duo, Heero leant over the other boy and began kissing him again before Duo could regain his senses or protest.  
Duo quivered and slowly began to slid down towards the ground. Heero could feel the firmness of Duo's muscular thighs slid down the side of his leg and Duo's hard bulge between. Heero bend down to accompany Duo, keeping his lips fully on Duo's.  
Heero wrapped an arm around Duo as Duo neared the floor. Stepping between Duo's sprawled legs, he knelt before him. He broke the kiss again.  
'Duo...'  
Duo's lids fluttered up. His irises had became an unnatural shade of pure violet. They looked shocking unreal against his diluted black pupils as Duo stared up dazed into Heero's eyes, his pale pink lips parted. Heero's breath caught.  
'...huh?'  
Heero touched Duo's bruised lips with his fingertips.  
'Be mine,' he begged softly.  
Duo licked Heero's finger lightly with the tip of his tongue. He smiled slowly.  
'Okay.'

Fin.


End file.
